Regresa a mí
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Bella pierde la memoria de corto plazo a raíz de un accidente, conociendo después a Edward un vampiro que la enamora cada día como si fuera la primera vez, hasta que decide lo contrario. Basada en: "50 First Dates", con Adam Sandler y Drew Barrimore -Editada-


Esta historia fue escrita y publicada para el "Concurso Aniversario! Notas de amor", Segundo Aniversario del Blog de Letras de Lullaby: wwwletrasdelullaby . blogspot 2011 / 09 / song-shoot-8-regresa-mi-concurso-notas . html (Sin espacios). Es mi primer historia de Twilight. Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

**_Debo agradecer a Lullaby_Wayllen, porque de no ser por ella es posible que esta historia no se hubiera escrito; y a johannacullenmasen quien me dio un empujoncito con términos médicos. De lo más profundo del corazón: Gracias a ambas._**

**Resumen: **Bella pierde la memoria de corto plazo a raíz de un accidente, conociendo después a Edward un vampiro que la enamora cada día como si fuera la primera vez, hasta que decide lo contrario. (Basada en: "_50 First Dates", con Adam Sandler_ y Drew Barrimore y desde luego en los perfectos il divo con Regresa a mí)

**Regresa a Mí**

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para mis seres queridos, tengo 23 años, amo la lectura y la música clásica. Estudio la carrera de medicina, especializándome en cardiología en la mejor universidad Twilight. Cuando ingresé al campus universitario compartí habitaciones con Alice Cullen, una chica enérgica y simpática quien en poco tiempo se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente. Estos años en la facultad han sido duros, días y noches de mucho estudio. Entre libros y clases, pero gracias a Alice siempre había espacio para algo de distracción, tardes de compras y cine, así como una que otra salida nocturna a un buen club de la ciudad. Siempre he sido muy independiente y sencilla. Alice es sofisticada y moderna.

Habíamos decidido buscar un apartamento más espacioso con el pretexto de compartir gastos, sin embargo sabía que se debía más que todo a que deseábamos mantenernos juntas. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a la compañía de la otra y eso era algo muy agradable ya que la consideraba mi hermana.

Hoy era uno de esos días que tan poco me gustaban… tras unos cuantos de sus pucheros había logrado que accediera acompañarla al centro comercial, y allí estábamos de tienda en tienda, desde hacía 3 horas buscábamos el atuendo apropiado para la noche. Alice y Jasper su novio, irían a la apertura de un exclusivo club en el centro de la ciudad y para variar Alice procuraba jugar a Cupido arreglando alguna cita para mí. Como si no supiera que no estaba interesada en buscar pareja, sin importar cuántas veces le diga siempre era lo mismo. Sé lo feliz y enamorados que estaban, pero dudo que existiera alguien así para mí, todo lo que deseo en estos momentos… solía decirle, es dedicarme a mis estudios, deseaba ser la mejor y pronto poder dedicarme de lleno a ejercer la medicina.

—Bella, por favor —me solía decir y tras un poco de ruego y uno de sus infalibles pucheros… ahí estaba yo, de nuevo accediendo.

—Alice esta es la última vez, estoy convencida de que no va a ser agradable, algo me lo dice.

—De acuerdo Bella, esta será la última vez, lo prometo.

—Entonces está bien —le decía mientras me alcanzaba faldas, blusas y vestidos para que me los probara. Me miré en el espejo se me veía hermoso, un vestido azul tejido sin mangas y cuello en V con escote pronunciado y con un escote aún mayor en la parte de atrás que dejaba ver el inicio de la espalda baja, cubría un poco arriba de las rodillas y con una abertura profunda al lado izquierdo del muslo.

—Es perfecto Bella, ahora solo nos faltan los zapatos, y ya sé cuáles.

Ella eligió un hermoso vestido fucsia strapless que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y cubriendo hasta la mitad del muslo. Ya con los vestidos en mano nos dirigimos a pagar. A los 20 minutos, salíamos del centro comercial rumbo al apartamento. En cuanto entramos me dirigí a la pequeña cocina para preparar algo de comer, mientras Alice tomaba una ducha. Al poco tiempo regreso y nos reunimos para almorzar pasta y un poco de ensalada.

Su móvil timbró, era Jasper lo sé, ya que en el rostro de Alice se dibujó una sonrisa que la delataba. Luego de unos instantes colgó la llamada.

—Bella, debemos darnos prisa, Jasper vendrá por nosotras a las 8 y solo tenemos 2 horas para prepararnos. Tenemos tanto por hacer. —El tiempo se me hizo tan corto entre las manos de Alice y sus ritos de belleza, pronto fue hora y se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¡Llegaron! —gritó Alice saliendo del baño—, abre Bella, abre por favor… —Eso sí era extraño, Alice nunca hubiera permitido privarse de correr a recibir a Jasper, algo no estaba bien. Bajé las gradas apresurándome lo más seguro posible hasta llegar al pomo de la puerta, no pregunté de quien se trataba, simplemente abrí.

Un hermoso joven estaba allí, al cruzarse nuestras miradas, mi cuerpo se congeló absurdamente al igual como sus ojos y en los míos, nos conectamos instantáneamente y de manera increíblemente intensa e insoportable. Era tan hermoso, su mirada era tan profunda, sentí como si estuviera reconociéndome, aunque sé que jamás nos habíamos encontrado, lo recordaría.

—Buenas noches, soy Edward Masen. —En ese momento un carraspeo a sus espaldas me hizo despertar del transe en que me encontraba perdida.

—Hola Bella —me dijo Jasper un poco risueño—, te quiero presentar a mi primo Edward, le he pedido que nos acompañe, espero estés de acuerdo, él es como mi hermano.

—Hola, Edward, un gusto en conocerle —le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia la suya, al estrecharla sentí como mi ser reaccionó violentamente, pero agradable a su saludo, como si fuera alguien conocido e importante, sentí su mano tan familiar.

Las risas y saltitos de Alice corriendo al encuentro de su Jasper me sacaron de nuevo de mi ensimismamiento. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Quién es este hermoso chico de rebeldes cabellos, atractivas facciones e imponente cuerpo? ¿Y esos ojos esmeraldas que me deslumbran? Es como si gritaran verdades en medio del perturbador silencio. _(N/A: Ay chicas, no me pude contener me gusta más que sean verdes a dorados)_

—Nos vamos —La voz cantarina y alegre de mi amiga, se acercó a mí entre prisas.

…

La noche transcurrió de manera fugaz, una noche de ensueño, con un Edward tan gentil y atento, tan caballeroso. Sospechosamente Alice y Jasper desaparecieron del mapa poco tiempo después de llegar al club. Dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos durante toda la noche. Me resultó tan agradable su compañía.

Ya de regreso, por el camino a casa en su auto, el silencio resultó tan cómodo, acogedoramente cómodo. Se detuvo, abrió la puerta, bajó y rodeó el vehículo para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir de él. Nos miramos y me dejé llevar a la profundidad de su alma, pude sentir su candor… Me mantenía tomada de las manos y no nos movíamos. Sentí cómo se aproximaba lentamente, hasta que advertí su respiración en mi oído…

—Buenas noches Isabella —Al oír mi nombre reaccioné, ¿cómo me dejé vencer de esa manera por su mirada? Era perturbador.

—Buenas noches, Edward que descanses. —Caminé hacia la entrada de acceso de la vivienda, tomé las llaves y entré. Fue hasta ese momento que el vehículo se puso en marcha y partió.

…

**Edward POV:**

Me encontraba conduciendo como si compitiera con el viento para demostrar quién es el más veloz. Los árboles pasaban como manchas deformes dibujadas en un túnel sin fin. Me sentía perdido, ¿cómo un vampiro con más de cien años de antigüedad puede verse tan perdido como yo? Pues sí, así es, así me encuentro, tan desolado como jamás pude haber soñado.

Bien les contaré. Me sentía solo y no encontraba motivos para no hacerlo, una noche me presenté ante Carlisle Cullen mi padre para informarle mi decisión de irme por una temporada a viajar por el mundo, ya que me sentía más solo al verme rodeado de mi familia: Carlisle y Esme, mis padres; Rosalie y Emmett; Alice y Jasper. En la casa los pensamientos románticos y eróticos flotan sin importar la hora del día o la noche; y es que para un lector de mentes como yo es una situación insostenible. Así que partiría.

Viajé por cada continente durante largos años, hasta que un buen día decidí regresar. Ese sentimiento de soledad no lo podía llenar.

Al volver, encontré que mi padre por fin se había decidido por crear un centro médico tal y como había deseado, y se establecieron en la ciudad de Chicago. Entonces, lo primero que hice fue ir a visitarlo, y conocer así las instalaciones y poder apreciar el desarrollo que le procuraba a su proyecto. En él se daba atención a personas con escasos recursos. Había realizado grandes logros en la investigación e implementación de nuevos procedimientos. Adicionalmente se estaba enfocando en la formación de nuevos jóvenes médicos especialistas. Fue allí cuando la vi por primera vez. Bajo esa bata blanca encontré a la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Me llamaba con la fuerza de un imán, una piel casi tan clara como la mía, su cabello recogido en una coleta y tras unas gafas los ojos más bellos y expresivos que he visto.

La miré largo rato, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y escuchando cada palabra desde lejos. No se percató de mi presencia, pero no importaba, no importaba nada.

Escuché los pensamientos de mi padre y de Alice, solamente ellos notaron mis actos. Alice festejaba, celebraba por su amiga Bella… ese es su nombre… ¡Bella! Y mi padre, él se miraba sereno y era feliz por mí. Cuando busqué nuevamente su figura no la encontré. En ese momento, Alice me hizo saber que por la noche, podía conocerla, ya que saldría junto con Jasper y ella a la apertura de un Club de la ciudad.

Por lo que al ser las 8 me encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento que compartían Bella y mi hermana, me debatía internamente dudando entre tocar el timbre o desistir a conocerla. ¿Cómo podría darse una oportunidad para el amor entre un vampiro como yo y una humana como ella? _Hazlo_, me decía autoritariamente la vocecilla cantarina de mi hermana, y me vi haciendo funcionar el timbre. Sentí sus pasos y su aroma acercarse a la puerta. Mi Bella por fin la tendría frente a mí. La soledad y sufrimiento de mi pasado ya no valía, ahora todo se resumía en ella. La escuché tomar el pomo de la puerta y empezar a girarlo, todo se movía en cámara lenta. Y de repente apareció, ella estaba allí tan sorprendida como yo, me dejé llevar por su mirada explorando su alma, tan pura y perfecta. Me había quedado petrificado ante ella, no lograba articular palabra alguna y al parecer sucedió lo mismo con ella, pero lo más intrigante es que no logré escuchar sus pensamientos y eso me enmudeció aún más.

Los pensamientos y risitas de Alice y Jasper me hicieron reaccionar.

—Buenas noches, soy Edward Masen.

Para todo efecto ante los humanos: Rosalie y Jasper eran los gemelos Hale y yo mantenía el apellido Masen. A lo que ella se apresuró a responder a mi saludo. Su voz era como el cántico de los ángeles o el cantar de sirenas para mis oídos, y al estrechar su mano sentí cómo mi ser reaccionó violentamente, pero agradable a su saludo, como si fuera alguien conocido e importante, sentí su mano tan familiar. Y de nuevo mi hermana con su voz cantarina informando que era hora de marcharnos, me extrajo del estado de shock en el que había sucumbido.

La noche transcurrió de manera fugaz, una noche de ensueño, en la que disfruté en admirarla e idolatrarla, con una Bella tan hermosa y su esencia tan embriagadora se impregnaba en mis prendas, en mi dura piel y en cada rincón de mi ser a través de cada inspiración. Sospechosamente Alice y Jasper desaparecieron del mapa poco tiempo después de llegar al club. Dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos durante toda la noche. Me resultó una compañía maravillosa.

Ya de regreso, por el camino a su casa en mi Aston Martin, el silencio resultó tan cómodo, acogedoramente cómodo. Estacioné, bajé y rodee el vehículo para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir de él. Nos miramos y me dejé llevar a la profundidad de su alma, pude sentir como su cuerpo me invitaba a besarla… Me mantenía tomando sus manos y no nos movíamos. Sentí cómo me aproximaba lentamente debatiéndome, una parte de mí me rogaba atendiera su invitación, la otra me recordaba al monstruo que soy y en lo que podría concluir todo esto si no me lograba contener, seguí avanzando, permitiendo llegar tan peligrosamente cerca y respirando en su oído, dejándome seducir por su efluvio, tragando fuertemente la ponzoña que amenazaba con atentar contra mi cordura, logré convencerme y optar por decir:

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

A lo que ella, tartamudeando se limitó a contestar un "Buenas noches, Edward que descanses". La vi caminar hacia la entrada de acceso de la vivienda, y mientras subía de regreso a la seguridad de mi auto, la escuché tomar las llaves y entrar. Fue hasta ese momento en que puse en marcha el vehículo y partí de ese lugar a toda velocidad, poniendo toda la distancia posible entre ambos, por el bien de su seguridad y mi inestable cordura. Me limité a conducir a toda velocidad, reprochándome por no haber sido más fuerte y haber probado sus labios, por haberme negado la oportunidad de sentirla entre mis brazos como tanto lo desee desde que la miré en el hospital, y así me fui a cazar con urgencia.

Corría por el bosque rastreando mi cena cuando el celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no queriendo hablar con nadie en ese momento lo dejé sonar. Corrí tras un apetitoso puma y rápidamente le di fin. Dejé caer el cadáver del animal cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar, disgustado y sin fijarme en la pantalla contesté. Al otro lado, Alice histérica me reclamaba porque no le había atendido con anterioridad… Bufé, y cuando me disponía a contestarle, me interrumpió diciendo:

—Es Bella. —Al escuchar su nombre todos mis sentidos se activaron en modo de alerta—. Edward… —continuó diciendo—, es Bella algo terrible a sucedido… —y ya no pude escuchar más.

Corté la llamada y empecé a correr de regreso al auto. ¿Por qué vine tan lejos a cazar? ¿Por qué la dejé sola? Si me hubiera dado el tiempo de quedarme un poco más con ella, ahora estaría bien. Llegué al auto y conduje a lo que el motor permitía y el camino se me hizo interminable. Para cuando logré llegar a su apartamento la subían a una ambulancia, y partían con las luces encendidas y el timbre de la sirena advirtiendo al tránsito nocturno de la prisa que llevaban. Alice desde su Porsche, me indicaba que Carlisle estaba esperando la llegada de la Ambulancia, y no me permitió indagar nada más, bloqueó sus pensamientos. Me sentí tan impotente, era como volver a morir.

Al llegar al hospital Carlisle la ingresó a toda prisa a la sala de emergencias, y me reuní con los demás en la sala de espera. Alice huyendo de mí, salió del edificio para llamar a los padres de Isabella. Según lo que me platicó Bella horas atrás, su padre vive en un pueblito de Washington llamado Forks, y su madre en Jacksonville, Florida, lo que no les permitirá estar aquí antes de mañana.

Pasaron más de 2 horas sin tener noticias del estado de mi Bella, y aún no lograba enterarme de lo que había sucedido con ella. Procuré leer las mentes de cuantos pudiera para tratar de obtener un poco de información, pero me fue imposible.

Pronto amanecería, me encontraba desesperado, y Jasper no sabía qué hacer conmigo, en mi estado enloquecería a toda mi familia si no tenía noticias pronto. En esos momentos las puertas del fondo del pasillo se abrieron dando paso a la figura de mi padre que se dirigía a nosotros con semblante triste y paso lento.

Al verlo llegar todos nos adelantamos a su encuentro, ninguno se atrevió a plantear la pregunta, pero en nuestros rostros estaban enmarcadas esas palabras.

—Sigue inconsciente, sufrió un trauma contundente en el cráneo, se dislocó el hombro derecho, un par de costillas fracturadas, múltiples escoriaciones, su cuerpo recibió severos golpes. Hicimos rayos x, e increíblemente tuvo mucha suerte, ya que no encontramos otros huesos rotos, sino hubiera sido Sam el portero del edificio de apartamentos quizá no estaría luchando todavía por su vida. Él escuchó el chirrido de los neumáticos y salió al portón cuando se asomó presenció el atropello y llamó la ambulancia. Ahora solo hay que esperar que reaccione…

— ¿Podemos verla, Carlisle?

La voz de Alice se abrió paso entre el silencio que nos embargó por unos instantes, miré atento a mi padre, quien nos dirigió una fugaz mirada, se giró y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta por la que había salido minutos atrás, y agregó:

—Se encuentra en el área de cuidados intensivos y la mantendremos allí hasta que su condición mejore, las primeras 72 horas son cruciales… la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), es un área restringida, por lo que tenemos que limitarnos con el tiempo de visita —y se detuvo junto a una pared de cristal, por la que se podía observar el cuerpo inmóvil de mi Bella. Alice se apresuró a su lado, tomó una de sus manos y la acarició mientras sollozaba; yo solo miraba la escena desde fuera, me había quedado paralizado como clavado al piso. Media docena de cables salían del cuerpo de mi amada, el sonido de las máquinas, su respiración era dificultosa, con su piel más pálida de lo que la recordaba y su cabeza vendada… La mano de mi padre palmeó mi hombro—, solo podemos esperar —agregó y luego se marchó.

No sé cuánto permanecí en aquel lugar, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si la gente hubiera desaparecido, nada a mi alrededor importaba solo Bella… Horas después, entrada la tarde, llegaron sus padres, mi padre los recibió y explicó todo lo necesario… Se notaba que amaban a su hija.

Uno a uno los días fueron transcurriendo, e Isabella no despertaba. Durante el día Charlie, Renée o Alice permanecían a su lado, y yo siempre estaba cerca, en realidad solo me alejaba para cambiar la ropa y cazar, Aunque por las noches nadie podía alejarme de su lado. Carlisle había logrado disuadir a los padres de Bella, que dejaran el hospital por las noches, y yo lo agradecí.

A los 6 meses de permanecer en coma, una noche, como cada noche, sostenía la mano de Bella entre las mías, al terminar de cantar la melodía que había compuesto para ella, sentí cómo apretaba mi agarre… no lo podía creer… poco a poco mi Isabella abrió los ojos:

— ¡Despertaste, Bienvenida! —dije en voz alta. Las máquinas se enloquecieron mientras nuestras miradas se perdían la una en la otra… Mi padre llegó, se presentó y empezó a examinarla. Mi celular vibró y salí a contestar, era Alice.

— ¡Si Alice despertó! Carlisle esta atendiéndola. —Mi hermana la vio despertar, y estaba feliz. Al poco tiempo llegaron sus padres, Alice les había avisado, y ambos lloraban mientras abrazaban a Bella. Ella estaba cansada y débil, por lo que mi padre pronto pidió que la dejáramos sola para que pudiera descansar. Todos estábamos felices.

Regresé por la noche y me quedé a su lado. Cuando despertó, lo hizo lentamente, y yo le sonreí con un "Buenos días", que fue interrumpido por la llegada de Renée y Charlie que entraban por la puerta, seguidos de un Carlisle dispuesto a hacer su visita de rutina… Ese día Carlisle descubrió que Isabella sufría de un caso de amnesia llamado "anterograda", nos explicó que es producto del daño ocasionado en el área del cerebro llamado hipocampo.

Esa noche mientras dormía, tomé su mano y depositando un frío beso en ella, me hice la promesa de vivir para amarla y protegerla toda la vida… Regresa a mí, Bella, regresa a mí. Al hacerse presente un nuevo día solo quería volver a ver sus bellos ojitos, y así cada mañana despertaba, conmigo a su lado.

…

**Bella POV**

Es octubre, 13 de octubre, hace un mes de mi cumpleaños, miraba por la ventana aquella mañana, la lluvia humedecía todo allá afuera. Como un día común de Forks en Washington. Hacía frío, aun no lograba sentirme a gusto con este clima. El día anterior había llegado a casa de Charlie, trato de visitarle tanto como pueda y las circunstancias me lo permitan.

— ¡Buenos días papá! —dije alegremente mientras entraba a la cocina. Esa mañana de sábado, encontré a Charlie preparando un poco de café.

— ¡Buenos días Bells! ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si papá —dije rápidamente. Charlie me conocía bien, él sabía que temía a las tormentas, y la lluvia no había dado tregua en toda la noche.

Se miraba tranquilo, pero sabía que en el fondo sucedía algo, algo que no se atrevía a comentar ni yo no deseaba presionar para que lo contase. Aunque suponía que tendría algo que ver con Sue Clearwater. Mi padre y Harry siempre fueron muy unidos casi como hermanos. Desde la muerte de su amigo, Charlie ha velado en la medida de lo posible por el bienestar de Sue. Ella es una buena mujer y amó profundamente a su esposo. Charlie, es un hombre responsable, serio y trabajador.

Amo a mi padre y si en algún momento decide rehacer su vida, yo estaré feliz al saber que podría llegar a formar una familia nuevamente, tal y como lo hizo Renée, mi madre.

Mientras desayunamos cruzamos pocas palabras.

El día transcurrió en calma, Charlie partió hacia la comisaría y yo me dispuse a visitar a algunos amigos. Tenía que ponerme al día con Ángela y Jake. Tenía tanto que contarles… Tomé mi abrigo y las llaves de mi Chevy y salí en su busca.

De camino a La Push, mientras conducía observaba los verdes árboles imponerse a lo largo del paisaje y de toda la ruta. El cielo era gris y la lluvia continuaba incesante, fue cuando me sorprendí tarareando aquella melodía que no supe de dónde la conocía, que me resultaba tan familiar y que me hacía respirar con melancolía.

_No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti,_

_ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue._

_Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,_

_recuperemos lo que se ha perdido_

_Regresa a mí, otra vez..._

_No puedo más si tú no estás, tienes que llegar,_

_mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…_

_Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez..._

_(N/A: link de vídeo en mi perfil)_

Mi corazón sufrió un sobresalto y no me fue posible continuar conduciendo, sin explicarme en qué momento, me vi estacionada a la orilla de la carretera, mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho y mi respiración era tan acelerada y superficial, que por unos instantes creí que iba a desfallecer. _Regresa a mí, _repetía esa aterciopelada voz. Mis ojos estaban tan húmedos que las lágrimas empañaban mi vista, sollozaba y no entendí el por qué. Los minutos pasaron y dejé caer mi rostro sobre mis manos que aferraban fuertemente el volante. Mi respiración poco a poco se empezó a normalizar al igual que las lágrimas y los sollozos. Respiré profundamente y levanté mi rostro para contemplar la lluvia. Giré la llave del encendido poniendo el auto en movimiento, retomé mi camino, pronto estaría con mi amigo, extrañaba a Jake, con él podía conversarlo todo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto que me perseguía día y noche, y que me resultaba más y más intenso y perturbador. Sabía que Jacob me escucharía y me ayudaría a comprender… luchaba tanto por comprender por qué motivo este "sueño" se repite más vivido cada vez.

Encontré a mi amigo en su taller vistiendo un overol azul, al escuchar el estruendo que causó mi viejo auto, salió rápidamente a mi encuentro limpiando la grasa de sus manos con una toalla, y con su bella sonrisa entreabrió sus brazos para darme la bienvenida, haciéndome girar en el aire. Luego de saludos y tras una extensa plática tomé valor para iniciar con mi declaratoria. Detalladamente le transmití a Jake cómo esa voz llegaba noche a noche a mis sueños y dejaba grabada imagen tras imagen que no tenía sentido alguno para mí, mas sin embargo me resultaban tan reales. Eran como piezas de una vida no vivida, con imágenes de un rostro nunca visto, pero sentía que todo aquello me pertenecía.

El semblante de mi amigo se fue tornando serio a medida que profundizaba en la historia y le exponía mi corazón, su mirada era perdida, sus párpados no se movían y por un instante tuve la sensación que incluso había suspendido su respiración… Un largo e incómodo silencio se mecía entre nosotros… No comprendí qué le ocurría a Jacob. El haber charlado, en lugar de llenarme de paz al dejar libres las frases dichas me inquietó pues me habían robado el bienestar de nuestro reencuentro… El resto de la tarde fue llena de temas triviales y falsas alegrías y no se volvió a retomar el tema… Aún no comprendo cómo un simple sueño me ha producido esta sensación de ausencia y vacío. Me despedí de Jake y regresaba a Forks con la sensación de que Jake me ocultaba algo que era vital para mí… Con aquello en mente llegué a casa de Charlie, al parecer aún no regresaba, había dejado de llover.

Entré a la casa, subí dispuesta en tomar una larga ducha caliente que relajara mis músculos, para posteriormente dirigirme a preparar la cena, realmente me encontraba agotada. Pronto llegó Charlie, cenamos y con beso en la frente me despedí de mi padre, subí a mi recámara y me dejé vencer por el sueño, y esa como tantas noches, aquella hermosa voz velaba mis sueños.

…

Cada noche para Edward era una lucha entre sus sentimientos y pensamientos, la ambivalencia de sentimientos lo confrontaba, sentía que debía dejarla ir, pero a la vez se sentía egoísta. Había decidido que la amaría siendo humana y que haría lo imposible por evitar que Bella perdiera su alma. El hecho que cada mañana no le recordara ponía en sus manos la oportunidad de cumplir ese propósito, sin embargo, era un ser sumamente egoísta, y cada día se presentaba ante ella.

Desde que despertó del coma, cada día era 13 de octubre en su calendario, y tanto sus padres como sus amigos estuvieron a su lado, tal cual actores en un acto de teatro, pero era necesario.

Edward sabía muy en el fondo que no podía vivir sin ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en coma él se prometió que haría todo cuanto fuera porque ella estuviera a su lado cada día, él se prometió que en cuanto despertara le pediría que fuera su novia, por eso, cada día le confesaba sus más grandes y oscuros secretos, sus sueños, anhelos y los planes que hacía para ellos. Se evocaba a enamorarla cada día hasta el momento más profundo de la noche, y aún después se mantenía junto a ella para amarla en penumbras y en silencio. Velaba su sueño cada noche y la dejaba antes de despuntar el alba. Y cada noche, negándose a sí mismo le decía:

—"Regresa a mí", le susurraba al oído, "regresa a mí… no me dejes sin ti, sin ti voy a morir…"

…

A la mañana siguiente Edward llegó a casa de Charlie como cada día, había preparado pasar con Bella un día especial. Charlie abrió la puerta. Con el pasar del tiempo Edward se había ganado la confianza y aceptación del Jefe Swan, y aunque Charlie era muy sobreprotector con su hija, accedió con mucho esfuerzo, todo por la felicidad de Isabella, y Edward aprovechaba cada oportunidad, la amaba, la amaba tanto y cuidaba de ella de todo y de todos, y en ocasiones incluso de él mismo.

Ese día Bella y Edward pasaron juntos, fueron al prado que tanto amaban ambos, él le contó todo con puntos y comas, ella lloró en sus brazos, pero luego se recuperó, levantó la mirada dejándose perder en sus ojos, se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron…

—Te amo —Le susurró Edward en los labios y ella borró toda distancia hasta los suyos y se embarcaron en el deleite de las caricias, disfrutándose el uno al otro, sin prisas. El día fue maravilloso, él conducía de regreso con la mano de su Bella entre la suya. El camino se hizo corto entre miradas furtivas que se dedicaban el uno al otro constantemente; y la llevó sana y salva a su casa como lo había prometido a Charlie. Bella era feliz y eso hacía feliz tanto al Jefe Swan como a él. Era el propósito de su vida: "Amar y proteger a Isabella Marie Swan".

Esa noche hacía frío, cosa normal de las noches en Forks.

Bella, se sentía cansada, pero no quería dormir, cambió sus Jeans por unas cómodas pijamas y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Tomando la foto del buró entre sus manos, se recostó en la cama y con lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro se dejó llevar por el sueño… Justo antes de dormir, cerró fuertemente sus ojos rogando al cielo realice su deseo… Si tan solo al despertar esa mañana fuera para ella otro día, uno en el que, el hoy estuviera allí recordándole el pasado. Si tan solo al despertar todo fuera normal y su vida siguiera adelante como la de los demás, si tan solo despertara y recordara a su amado… y se dejó llevar por sus anhelos que continuaron en sus sueños.

—_Regresa a mí _—Le susurraba aquella noche como cada noche a su oído—, _regresa a mí… no me dejes sin ti, sin ti voy a morir… _—aspiró profundo con desesperación, como queriendo recoger cada una de sus palabras que hubiera pronunciado y acompañarlas de toda la esencia de Bella que pudiera llevarse consigo… Ya no pudo más, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho como si su corazón fuera a morir de nuevo… y no pudo más, bajó la mirada, cerró sus ojos con agonía y se dispuso a marcharse… al llegar a la ventana se detuvo, y tembló de tristeza no volvería se dijo. La noche estaba tan oscura y la comparó con el dolor que experimentaba…

—Edward, regresa a mí… —La voz de Bella tan clara y suplicante lo hizo mirar atrás, no deseaba otra cosa que volver a escuchar aquellas palabras otra vez, mas ella dormía. Sintió un vuelco en su estómago, era como si Bella le suplicara que no se diera por vencido, que tan siquiera esa mañana regresara y volviera a conquistarla, y se prometió que así lo haría, lo había intentado todo en los últimos 2 años, había sido tan paciente y cariñoso, y lo sería aún más. Todo por ella, por su Bella, ella lo merecía, merecía todo el amor que le pudiera dar y mucho más. Se le quedó mirando por unos breves instantes, respiró de nuevo como si le fuera necesario y se marchó.

El canto de las aves la despertó muy de mañana, los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por su ventana, un día soleado, un hermoso y cálido despertar. Miró a su alrededor y sintió paz… su cuarto se llenaba de luz y la brisa del viento que entraba por la ventana le traía el arrullo de las aves del campo. Se sentía feliz. Tan feliz. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a ponerse sobre sus pies, cuando sintió sobre la cama el marco de un retrato lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró por largos instantes.

_Regresa a mí,_ susurró. Las lágrimas regresaron a bañar sus mejillas, "_regresa a mí… quiéreme otra vez_" Atrajo con fuerza la imagen de aquella pareja contra su pecho. Lo recordaba, reconoció esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Edward la amaba tanto y ella lo recordaba, recordó cómo llegaba a ella con tal dulzura, amor, dedicación y pasión a llenar su corazón. "_Te amaré como si fuera la primera vez_".

Bella saltó de la cama, muy deprisa cambió sus pijamas por unos Jeans y un suéter, calzó sus pies y bajó por las gradas en busca de su padre. Al llegar a la cocina Charlie miraba a lo lejos por la ventana, al notar a su hija se giró lentamente y procuró sonreírle con poco esfuerzo.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Bella, instantes en que saltaba sobre su padre, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Lloraba ella en el hombro de su padre, haciéndose acompañar inmediatamente por los sollozos y lágrimas del Jefe Swan, así transcurrieron largos minutos… Reconfortándose mutuamente entre abrazos e hipidos. Con grandes esfuerzos Charlie se apartó de su querida hija, y manteniéndole las manos sobre los hombros le decía:

—Bells, amor, lo siento tanto, muchas veces te lo dije, te explicaba punto a punto cada hecho, y otras tantas ocasiones… simplemente no pude. Los médicos realizaron cuanto estudio era necesario, las heridas sanaban, pero tú no recordabas. Los daños fueron severos… Tu caso fue visto por los mejores especialistas, nunca nos dimos por vencidos. Ellos nos decían y repetían que era cuestión de tiempo… y procurábamos no perder las esperanzas y desfallecer, fue muy difícil para todos, lo intentamos todo… —Las lágrimas continuaban su curso. La voz del Jefe Swan se había quebrado tiempo atrás, e Isabella no dejaba de sollozar.

—Papá, te quiero, te quiero tanto… Gracias… Gracias Papá.

—Y yo a ti Bells… y yo a ti. —Bella no pudo más y se volvieron a fundir en abrazos, en interminables abrazos.

—Papá, ¿cuánto tiempo hace ya? —preguntó Bella con temor a la respuesta.

—Fue un mes después de tu cumpleaños, estuviste en coma durante seis meses, de eso se cumplieron ya 2 años… —continuó Charlie en un susurro y con la voz quebrada—, al parecer, saliste un momento al supermercado… el conductor estaba ebrio, perdió el control del vehículo se subió a la acera (1) y te atropelló… —La voz del Jefe Swan se endureció y recalcó—, un auto con exceso de velocidad te atropelló mientras caminabas por la acera, luego se dio a la fuga… Ninguno de nosotros podía creer que el conductor se fugase… sin importarle si estabas herida… o muerta… Luego de salir del hospital quise que te vinieras a vivir conmigo.

—Dos años… —repitió ella sin poderlo creer—, 2 años viviendo otra vida, con recuerdos que nunca recordaré-… y lloró de nuevo. Su padre la acurrucó entre sus brazos en tanto decía:

—Pero ahora todo está bien, todo estará bien.

Mientras desde la habitación del segundo piso, Edward escuchaba con agonizante atención todo lo sucedido. Su Bella había regresado… ¡había regresado!

…

**_Pov Bella_**

Ha pasado el tiempo, hace unas pocas semanas concluí mis estudios universitarios, graduándome con honores. Realicé la pasantía en el Centro Clínico Cullen de Chicago, hospital donde estuve esos largos meses en coma, y gracias a mi excelente desempeño, Carlisle me ofreció un contrato laboral el cual acepté gustosa, es por eso que vine a Forks, y lograr aprovechar estos días libres, pues inicio mis labores en el hospital a partir del jueves, luego no estoy segura cuándo tendré oportunidad de tomarme unas vacaciones.

Edward y yo nos hemos comprometido, el día que recobré la memoria me propuso matrimonio, y desde luego le dije que sí. Sé que los Cullen son vampiros, y aunque Edward me lo repitió mucho durante aquellos 2 años ahora lo recuerdo, y añoro ser pronto una inmortal como él.

* * *

_(1) Se salió del camino_

_Bueno, nenas, ¿qué les pareció?_

_Para mí será un honor leer sus comentarios, las críticas constructivas alimentan el alma._

_Bueno, mis amores, esto es todo por aquí, espero que nos leamos pronto._

_Un abrazo y cuídense._


End file.
